Ailene Alvarez
Ailene Alvarez is the main protagonist and narrator of The Dauntless. She transferred to Dauntless and passed initiation as one of the top three initiates and gained the nickname "X" for five fears. She is one of the fighters but comes back to train new initiates two years later alongside Tobias Eaton, Alec Eiken, and Lauren. While not a Divergent, she thinks like a Divergent. Biography Early Life Ailene was born to Angus and Bella Hendrix of the Candor faction three years after her older sister Colleen. As Candor, Ailene was raised to be honest. However, she was a fearless type who lied a lot. Once she climbed the roof of a tall building and said she'd been visiting friends. She often got in trouble because of this. For her aptitude test, Ailene was ordered to choose between the knife and cheese; she picked the former. After a few more scenarios, the test ruled out Amity, Candor, Erudite, and Abnegation, giving her a result of Dauntless. At the Choosing Ceremony, Ailene chose to join Dauntless, along with Erudite Eric, Amity Alec Newton, and Abnegation Tobias Eaton. As they left, Ailene didnt look back at her Candor family and friends. As a three way rivalry began to form between Eric, Alec, and Tobias, Ailene was the one who always foiled them out, as she jumped onto the train first and was the first jumper. During initiation, Ailene went through her fear landscape and had only five fears, while the average was ten to fifteen. Her instructor began to call her "X", the Roman numeral for five. After completing initiation, Ailene chose to work as a guard. Two years later, she instructs Dauntless transfer initiates alongside Tobias. Divergent Insurgent Allegiant Strengths Ailene is a highly skilled fighter and an experienced liar. She is good with hand to hand combat and has a good aim with a gun. She always keeps guns handy. She is a fierce fighter who is very strong, fast, agile, and durable. Her body is strong and muscular from initiation and two years of living as Dauntless. Personality As an almost Divergent, Ailene was more apt for Dauntless rather than Candor. She constantly lied and leaped across rooftops during childhood. She was glad when her aptitude test gave her a result that wasnt Candor. Ailene is an extremely brave type person. She jumped from rooftops in Candor, as well as being the first jumper during initiation. She puts her life on the line every day as a protector of Chicago. She is also quick to adjust, shown when she feels comfortable in Dauntless as if she were a Dauntless born in mere hours. Ailene is loyal to her new friends at Dauntless. She cares for each of them, some ways arent as obvious as others. She doesnt back down from a fight when protecting the city. She also has an unforgiving side. Fears 1. A small space getting smaller and smaller (small spaces) 2. Trapped in a circle of flames with multiple ping pong balls being thrown simultaneously. (Being powerless) 3. The funerals of her friends (not being strong enough) 4. Free falling through open space 5. Seeing her family again Physical Appearance Ailene is tall, bulky, and muscular with a tanned complexion. She has dark brown hair and eyes. While in Candor, her hair reached her mid back, held in a high ponytail. During Dauntless initiation, as stated by Tobias, Ailene had cut her hair short, choppy, and spiky. She grew it out for the two years of being a protector. She cut it so that is was the shortest on the right side and longer on the left side. She also colored the longest lock of hair blonde. While in Candor, Ailene wore a white, button up shirt untucked over black pants. For special occasions, she tucked in her white blouse into a black mini skirt and blazer. As Dauntless, she wears sleeveless black shirts and ripped black jeans with black combat boots. She wears a black choker with dull silver spikes. She also wears black wrist bracers. Relationships Family Angus and Bella Hendrix: Ailene's parents noticed Divergence when she kept lying and going past the limits, but didnt know how to properly deal with it. Ailene hated her parents and didnt look back when she left for Dauntless. Colleen Hendrix: Ailene and her older sister have a strained relationship, as Colleen never understood why her sister left Candor without a second glance. She also doesnt like the fact that Ailene didnt care that her parents passed away. Ailene hates Colleen for not seeing what she saw. Friends